From Midnight to Daybreak
by HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasister
Summary: After Sora died, Kairi fell into a state of depression. Forced into the Organization, she soon unlocks a secret that could change everything. With the help of a mysterious redhead, could she save all the memories? Maybe even save a certain friend? And maybe find true love? AxelxKairi.


**A/N: Hey fanfictioners! This is HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasiste r with a story for you all! Before I begin, I would like to remind you something. Please, DO NOT START FLAMES IN THE REVIEWS. THAT INCLUDES YOU, AXEL! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sorry. :(**

I stared out into the sunset. I didn't want to turn away from the sky. I felt the same way when I found out Sora died. Never wanting to turn around. I couldn't gaze into someone else's eyes without breaking into tears once again. It was just better to stare into the hue of reds and purples. I hadn't moved from my spot on the coast ever since the accident, and I had no plan to. Even though it was five days since he died, with Sora gone, I had no reason to carry on with my life.

He was my best friend. And he died. So, heck yes I wasn't going to carry on.

"Kairi," a singsong voice spoke to me as I kept focus on the horizon. It was probably just another attempt from my mom to get me off the island for once. Nice try, mom. I wasn't turning around.

"Kairi, I've been waiting," it spoke again. Okay, I'll admit, mom was doing a better job this time. It sounded like a very hot guy, but there was no telling what it was. But it was at least better than the Mexican quartet that happened yesterday. I really was tempted to turn around this time. I truly was. But, then again, if I did, it was almost certain that I would be banned from this island by my mom for life, so I tried to remain focus on the sun setting. The sun was almost gone, and it would almost be nighttime. If only Sora was here. He would've been right next to me, saying how pretty the sky looked, and agreeing with everything I said. Riku would've been here too, making jokes about how lazy Sora was. They would have races to the paopu tree and back, and I'd cheer them both on. Too bad those days were long gone, as was Sora. Long gone. Forever.

"Kairi, turn around. You don't want to keep me waiting," the voice warned me. I lost my focus on the sky and turned around to see a black cloaked figure. Okay, mom, you're really scaring me. This guy was freaking me out. You win.

"Who are you?" I finally spoke, my voice slightly cracking from not speaking for five days.

"My name is Axel," he introduced himself as he held out his gloved hand for me to shake. I ignored it and he let his hand rest on the side of his cloak. "Got it memorized?"

"Actually, I'm really bad with names, so sorry, no. I do not have anything memorized," I retorted. I wasn't really in the mood for jokes right now. He took off his cloak and glared at me with emerald eyes and I immediately regretted talking back. All I could tell right now was that this wasn't my mom's idea, he used a whole lot of hairspray, and that his hair color could not be natural. "Okay, sorry, Axel," I stated blankly, hoping the tension between us would fall out. He calmed down a bit and then he came closer. I stepped back, but then fell, seeing that I hadn't moved my spot from the coast for five days. I looked up, and he was right above me.

"I can tell you're upset," he told me, offering his hand to pull me up from the sand. In my mind, I was like, "CREEPER!" but on the outside I took his hand and he pulled me up. I dusted the sand off my skirt and then looked up at him again. Suddenly, he actually seemed kind of, I can't believe I'm saying this, _attractive_, all of a sudden. But that feeling sure didn't last long. He started to talk again and I felt an avalanche of hatred.

"Would you like to join the Organization, Kairi?" he asked me. Suddenly, I remembered something Sora said about the Organization a few months before. He told me that they couldn't be trusted, and he reminded me that they kidnapped me before. I stepped back again, remaining my balance this time, when suddenly, without warning, I started to run away. The memories were coming back. And they had no intention of stopping.

Suddenly, everything in my vision went blurry. I couldn't see the beach anymore. I only saw Sora. I was having visions about him. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. I was trying to forget how he died, not remember. I tried to open my eyes so I could see the real world, but they wouldn't open up to the island sunset. They would only remain in contact with Sora, zooming in on his death.

"No," I cried. "No!"

I finally snapped out of it and I looked around. Axel was standing right in front of me, hand extended. I took it and allowed him to pull me up. He pulled me close so that my face was in contact with his cloak. It was a perfect shade of black. So perfect it was... perfect.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Kairi," he told me. "Would you like to join the Organization?"

As soon as I heard him say that, I pulled myself away. My eyes were flaming up, trying to show this guy what I was made of when he stared into my eyes. I suddenly felt dizzy and closed my eyes slowly. All I could hear when I got into my daze was Axel saying something about taking me to the Organization by force. I tried to get up but the effect of his hypnotize-thing was so, umm, effective that I couldn't get up from my trance. The last thing I felt was Axel's hands catch me from the sand, and I was carried off, into my unknown fate.

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy? Please tell me in the reviews! (I don't bite!) Thanks for reading! Bye now! :)**


End file.
